J'oublierai ton nom
by Miss Sheppard
Summary: Comment oublier ton nom ? Songfic. Post Doomsday DoctorRose


**Fandom :** Doctor Who  
**Titre :** J'oublierai ton nom  
**Auteur :** Sydney  
**Genre : **Songfic / Romance / Drama  
**Ship :** ... A votre avis ?  
**Spoiler :** 2.13 Doomsday  
**Disclaimer :** La chanson, la série, ses personnages, rien ne m'appartient. Ils sont la propriété de Jean-Jacques Goldman et Johnny Halliday d'une part, et Russell T. Davies & Co d'autre part.  
**Note : **C'est très loin de valoir de l'or face à ce que nous offre le final defin de saison 2, mais je n'ai tout simplement pas pu m'empêcher d'écrire un petit quelque chose.

* * *

**J'oublierai ton nom**

_De semaines inutiles en futiles dimanches,  
De secondes immobiles aux aiguilles qui penchent,  
J'oublierai ton nom._

Le temps semble comme s'être arrêté  
Pour moi qui y avait si souvent voyagé.  
Mon présent à nouveau s'est comme figé,  
Et les grains qui règnent dans le sablier  
S'écoulent un à un, comme ma vie,  
Au ralenti.

_De quatre nouveaux murs dans un autre quartier,  
De panneaux de peinture en meubles à installer,  
J'oublierai ton nom._

J'ai bâti comme une tour, tout autour de moi  
De multiples barrières, plus rien ne passera.  
Mais il y a comme cette fissure,  
Dans l'horloge de mon antre  
Qui hante mes blessures  
Comme une âme dans l'attente.

_De la piste suante à la dernière danse,  
De quelques nuits de feu aux matinées de cendres,  
De cette agitation dénuée de tout sens,  
Du fond de ma raison jusqu'à mon inconscience,_

Quand je ferme les yeux,  
Parfois je commence à croire  
Que ça n'était qu'un songe,  
Une ombre dans le noir.

Que jamais tu ne m'as serrée dans tes bras,  
Que nos balancements au rythme de ta voix,  
Nos minutes de silences et nos regards complices,  
N'ont jamais dicté nos actes et nos choix.

_De la main d'un ami au baiser d'une bouche,  
Tous ceux qui sauront lire que le mal a fait mouche,  
J'oublierai ton nom._

Le souvenir de ta main qui saisit la mienne  
Du frisson qui au loin nous emmène  
Restent en moi comme gravés dans l'ébène  
Cicatrice qui reflète toujours mes peines.

_J'oublierai ton nom  
De mille façons  
Et cette certitude  
Me fait plus mal encore.  
J'aimais cette blessure.  
C'était toi, encore._

Notre parcours ensemble s'échappe comme un fantôme  
S'efface de mon esprit quand le jour tombe.  
Si j'ai pu penser vouloir t'oublier,  
Je sais la souffrance de ne plus me rappeler

Le ton de ta voix, le reflet de ton sourire  
Nos discussions étranges et nos éclats de rire.  
Car le temps viendra, je le sais au fond,  
Où j'oublierai ton nom.

_I know it's been tough.  
I've hurt you enough  
But you'll never see  
That I must be free.  
Forget my name._

Toi qui à jamais parcourra l'univers  
Défiant tous les temps, tous les mystères  
Comme la fatalité qui domine ton existence  
Condamné à jamais être seul dans le silence.

_You'll find someone, somewhere,  
All your troubles to share.  
He'll wipe out the past  
And feel at last.  
Forget my name._

Moi qui à jamais resterai loin de toi  
Loin de cette passion vibrant l'atmosphère  
Destinée à vivre, à errer sans but  
Perdant les sensations qu'il me reste de toi.

Toi qui m'a détournée de ma vie  
Toi qui m'a détachée de cette normalité  
Toi qui m'a montré les beautés du monde  
Pour me quitter ensuite, pour que je m'effondre.

_All the good and the bad times  
We've ever had  
Will seem so far away.  
You'll wonder why._

Tu jures que je vivrai, un jour, heureuse,  
Que je me rappellerai tous nos bons souvenirs  
Oubliant la douleur d'un passé loin de toi  
Comme si la souffrance ne me détruisait pas.

_You were sad.  
There's hundreds of ways  
To kill away the time.  
That's how you are made._

Comme si je pourrais vivre encore la folie,  
Toutes les émotions qui faisaient notre vie  
Comme si notre voyage que je pensais infini  
Ne m'avait pas laissée, comme abandonnée...

_You know you'll never be mine._

Et même si j'ai conscience  
Qu'il n'y a plus d'espoir,  
Comment oublier  
Ce qui fut notre histoire.

_De la main d'un ami  
Au baiser d'une bouche,  
Tous ceux qui sauront lire  
Que le mal a fait mouche,_

Je me souviens tes mains,  
Je me souviens tes lèvres,  
Les grave dans ma mémoire  
Comme le sucre dans la sève.

_J'oublierai ton nom  
De mille façons  
Et cette certitude  
Me fait plus mal encore.  
J'aimais cette blessure.  
C'était toi, encore._

Et si je souffre encore  
De te savoir si loin  
J'ai mal encore plus fort  
De t'oublier demain.

_J'oublierai ton nom  
De mille façons,  
Pour les mêmes raisons qui m'ont fait t'aimer  
Parce qu'il fallait bien vivre avant d'oublier._

Comme une promesse intime et implicite  
De continuer à vivre, les années qu'il me reste  
Pour l'amour que je t'aurai toujours porté  
Peut-être finirai-je par t'oublier...

_J'oublierai ton nom  
De mille façons  
Et cette certitude  
M'est la pire des morts.  
J'aimais cette blessure.  
C'était toi, encore. _

Et cette certitude  
D'oublier ton nom  
Me détruit, me consume,  
Me fait perdre la raison.

Renoncer à ton nom  
Me déchire, me dévore  
Car si ton souvenir  
Me brisait encore,

_J'oublierai ton nom  
De mille façons  
Et cette certitude  
M'est la pire des morts._

_J'aimais cette blessure  
C'était toi, encore._

* * *

_Les reviews sont les bienvenues. _


End file.
